James Norrington
Sir James Norrington war britischer Offizier, zunächst im Dienste der Royal Navy und später Admiral der East India Trading Company. Er spielt in den ersten drei Teilen der Fluch-der-Karibik-Saga mit und gehörte jeweils zu den Hauptrollen. Fluch der Karibik Die HMS Interceptor gilt als das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik; auf jeden Fall verfügen weder die Royal Navy, noch die East India Trading Company über ein schnelleres Schiff. Als Brigg mit zwei Kanonendecks eignet sich die Interceptor hervorragend für die Jagd auf Piraten, kann es allerdings mit der Black Pearl nicht aufnehmen. Nachdem Captain Jack Sparrow ihm die Interceptor gestohlen hatte, segelte Commodore Norrington mit der HMS Dauntless als Flagschiff, einem britischen Linienschiff mit 100 Kanonen an Bord. Als er Elizabeths Feuersignal sieht, rettet er sie und Captain Jack Sparrow von einer einsamen Insel, auf der sie Captain Barbossa ausgesetzt hat. Elizabeth fleht ihn an, Will Turner von der Black Pearl zu retten und bietet ihm dafür die Hochzeit mit ihr an. Norrington schlägt ein und sie machen sich auf zur Isla de Muerta. Dort geht Sparrow an Land, während Norrington draußen wartet. Doch die verfluchten Piraten kommen unter Wasser zur Dauntless und Norrington wird erst spät darüber informiert. Auf dem Schiff kämpfen bereits die Skelette mit den Marinesoldaten. Will gelingt es, den Fluch aufzuheben, und die verängstigten Piraten geben auf. Auch Jack Sparrow wird so gefangen. Doch Will und Elizabeth erreichen seine Freilassung. Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 thumb|left|140px|Norrington als verwahrloster Trinker Da Jack Sparrow aus Port Royal entkommen konnte, ist Norrington besessen davon ihn wieder festzunehmen. Er jagt dem Piraten nach und begeht dabei einen großen Fehler. Er segelt durch einen Hurrican, wobei sein Schiff zerstört wird. Dieser Tat zufolge wird Norrington bei der Marine entlassen und endet als Trinker in Tortuga. Dort heuert er in Sparrows Crew an. Die Piraten, denen sich auch Elizabeth Swann angeschlossen hat, um Will zu finden, segeln auf der Suche nach der "Truhe des Todes" zur Isla Cruces. Die Truhe wird geborgen, doch es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Will, Sparrow und Norrington, der sich erhofft, seine Ehre wiederherstellen zu können, wenn er Lord Cutler Beckett diese liefert. Im Verlauf des Kampfes, an dem sich gegen Ende auch die Crew der Flying Dutchman beteiligt, kann James Norrington mit Davy Jones' Herz fliehen. Der zweite Film endet mit einer Szene, in der er Cutler Beckett einen Sack vorlegt, in dem sich Jones' pochendes Herz befindet. Am Ende der Welt Nachdem er Beckett Davy Jones' Herz gebracht hatte, stellte dieser Norringtons Ehre wieder her und gab ihm eine Anstellung bei der East India Trading Company, wo er ab sofort den Rang eines Admirals bekleidete. Anfangs bedeutete das lediglich, dass er weiterhin Jagd auf Piraten machte, doch da Jones, der sich mittlerweile auch unter Becketts Befehl befand, immer schwerer zu kontrollieren war, beschloss Becket, diesem mehr Druck aufzuerlegen. Deshalb brachte er die Truhe mit Jones' Herz auf die Flying Dutchman und ließ eine kleine Truppe Soldaten unter dem Befehl von Admiral Norrington auf dem Schiff zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass Jones den Befehlen Becketts Folge leistete. Sao Feng lieferte Beckett Jack Sparrow aus, und wollte im Gegenzug Besitzer der Black Pearl werden. Allerdings wurde er von Beckett hintergangen und war nun selbst ein Gefangener der East India Traiding Company. Durch ein Bündnis mit den Piraten auf der Pearl gelang es ihm auf seinem Schiff zu fliehen, auf dem sich nun auch Elizabeth Swann befand. Die Flying Dutchman wurde angewiesen, sie zu verfolgen und es gelang der gemischten Besatzung aus Company-Soldaten und den Piraten unter Jones, das Schiff zu entern und Sao Feng zu töten. Mit seinem letztem Atemzug ernannte er Elizabeth zum neuen Kapitän und Piratenfürst. Norrington, der noch immer in Elizabeth verliebt war, bot ihr an, seine Kabine mit ihr zu teilen und war entsetzt, dass sie es als Kapitän vorzog, mit ihrer Crew eingesperrt zu werden. Elizabeth machte ihm heftige Vorwürfe, auf der falschen Seite zu stehen und an dem Tod ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Durch Schuldgefühle geplagt entschloss sich Norrington, Elizabeth zu befreien.thumb|290px|Der Tod von James Norrington Er verhalf ihr und ihrer Crew zur Flucht und warnte sie, dass Beckett einen Informanten unter den Piraten hatte. Im Zuge der Rettungsaktion wurde James Norrington von "Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner getötet, als er versuchte, die Flucht von Elizabeth zu decken. Als er im Sterben lag, versuchte Davy Jones ihn für seine Crew anzuheuern. Die Frage "James Norrington, fürchtet Ihr den Tod?" beantwortet er mit dem Versuch, Jones zu erstechen. Aussehen Er hat schulterlange braune Haare und grüne Augen. Im ersten Teil sieht man ihn zuerst als Leutnant der Royal Navy mit einer blau-goldenen Uniform und einer schwarzen Perücke mit einer Locke. Danach als Commodore hat er ein blau-weiße Uniform und eine weiße Perücke mit einer Locke. Auf Feiern trägt er dasselbe nur mit mehr zeremoniellen Knöpfen, etc. Im zweiten Teil trägt er seine alte, inzwischen stark verwahrloste und verdreckte Commodore-Uniform mit einem braunen Umhängegürtel, und am Anfang auch noch die zur Uniform gehörende, sich in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand befindende Perücke. Im dritten Teil trägt er eine stark verzierte, blau-gelbe Admirals-Uniform der East India Trading Company und eine weiße Perücke mit zwei Locken. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Mitglied der East India Trading Company Kategorie:Verstorben (PotC – Am Ende der Welt) Kategorie:Pirat